Not What's Expected
by icefire-lioness
Summary: Written for a challenge on SAYS. A short one shot about Neville's first kiss. Luna/Neville. Enjoy!


AN: Written for a challenge on SAYS (Bittersweet Ending's 'First Kiss' challenge). Hope you like it!

-

Neville's first kiss wasn't what he had expected.

He hadn't expected the person, hadn't expected the setting, the time or the day, hadn't expected what it would feel like, and hadn't expected it to be so nice, or so different.

Neville hadn't ever even really expected he _would_ have a first kiss. Not for a long time, anyway. He wasn't the sort of person who entered into relationships – any relationships – without being very careful.

He was a careful person, first and foremost. He made sure he wouldn't be hurt, made sure he wouldn't hurt the other person, and lastly, he made sure he could trust them.

It meant that his friends were all good friends, but it was difficult being the careful boy. Not many girls found careful…well, _exciting_, and Neville didn't fool himself that he was handsome enough to make girls fall at his feet, personality be damned.

So it was because of this, among other things, that when Neville had his first kiss, it was not what was expected. Not in the least.

-

It started with the sighting of the starstat. Of course, the word 'sighting' must be employed in its loosest form, as the one doing the seeing was Luna Lovegood.

Neville and Luna, consequently, were in the library. They were not together, as such – Neville had come in alone, looking for a Herbology book, and Luna had blown in, looking surprised to find herself inside at all, and had sort of wandered over to Neville as if she was going to go straight past but just hadn't kept going.

Neville didn't mind her company – she was sweet and likeable and he found her interesting – but she also confused him a little, which he didn't like so much. Neville felt confused by quite a few things, and to find himself confused when he was so ready to find his understanding in the book – well, it wasn't fantastic for his self esteem.

They hadn't really been talking, but the silence that had begun to grow between them was of a mostly comfortable sort, and both felt happy enough in each other's company – Neville reading and Luna gazing out the window – that neither felt the need to strike up meaningless conversation.

So when Luna suddenly exclaimed "oh! Look, a starstat!" Neville found he was so at ease – a state he was not entirely used to – that he could look up from his book and say "oh? Where?" without even the slightest feeling that he was ridiculing her, or uncomfortable with the situation at all.

Luna smiled at him, her blue eyes shining, and pointed to the window, where a dandelion head floated, stark against the blue of the clear sky outside.

Neville wasn't sure if Luna meant the dandelion or not, but she seemed so thrilled that he had believed her that he asked "what _is_ a starstat, exactly?" just to see if she couldn't look any happier.

Luna went off into a rapturous lecture on the nature of starstats, while Neville listened and watched her. Luna's face was bright with interest and her hands moved constantly as she spoke, dragonflies on the water.

He found her fascinating, and feeling a rare upheaval of his Gryffindor courage, told her so. Luna, perhaps unlike most girls – Neville didn't have enough experience with girls to know, really – she didn't blush or thank him.

She gazed at Neville with her clever blue eyes and then smiled slowly. They were silent for a while, comfortable within their little anti-conversation. After a while, Neville said "I have to go to class," and Luna stood with him.

They smiled at each other, shy smiles with lowered eyes and faint blushes, and then Luna said "maybe I should walk with you?"

Neville nodded, feeling something growing in his chest; a balloon swelling below his ribcage. They walked out together, and at the door to Neville's classroom, stood silently, watching each other.

Luna stepped up to Neville, pushing herself up onto tiptoes and kissed him softly. Neville kissed her back, feeling surprisingly at ease with the whole situation. When they pulled apart, Luna said "I think you're the nicest person I've ever met."

Neville smiled. "So we are nice and fascinating."

Luna put a hand to her mouth, running one finger over her lower lip.

"We fit well," she said, and he had to agree.

He noticed her radish earrings peering from her blonde hair and smiled.

"You're not what was expected," he said, still smiling at her. "Which is just what a careful boy like me needs."

-

AN: Well, you know the drill! That little blue/grey box which says 'GO!' isn't just there for decoration, you know. :D


End file.
